The present invention relates to an electromagnetically actuatable three-way/two-position valve for alternatively connecting an outlet connection with a first or a second inlet connection. More particularly, the invention relates to a valve of the type having a housing which is closed by means of a cap and wherein a magnet winding and a displaceably arranged armature are provided. Upon excitation, the electromagnet actuates a valve closing body which is preloaded into an inoperative position by means of a return spring supported in the housing. Communication between the first inlet connection and the outlet connection is established in the inoperative position of the valve.
Such a valve is shown in the printed paper published by Mac Valves Europe, Inc. of Belguim and Mac Valves, Inc. of Wixom, Mich. This printed paper discloses the Mac 56 Series 2 & 3-way, solenoid pilot and remote air pilot valve. The three-way valve disclosed in that paper is provided with a first electromechanically actuatable control piston which controls the supply of a pressurized pressure medium, such as compressed air, to a second piston. The second piston is sealedly guided in a bore and has two sealing edges which cooperate with two sealing seats to establish a connection between a first and/or a second and a third connection.
This three-way valve has the shortcoming that it it necessary to provide an auxiliary energy source (compressed air source) for connecting relatively large cross-sections either with a vacuum and/or with the atmosphere.